Under New Law
Under New Law is the second episode of the third season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the twenty-sixth episode overall. Previous: It's A Beautiful World Next: It's War Summary Hubert and his goblin soldiers stand in the High Peak kingdom over the corpses of the King, the Queen, the Prince, and all of the council members. Hubert holds a bloody sword as he places the King's crown on his head, laughing maniacally. Meanwhile, the Mystic Forest Fighters X ship arrives in Neel, as Captain Burns calls everyone above deck. Otis, Lucille, Anastasia, Luke, Noah, Joey, Jewel, Ra, Rattigan, Sapphire, B.I., and Yul arrive to dock the ship and set foot in Neel. Yul notices early on that Neel doesn't look very lively, but Sapphire assures him that it's only because Neel is a boring land with a small population. Entering town, it appears that every building in Neel is closed and there are no living beings in sight. Otis spots a paper on the ground that serves as a message to the citizens of Neel, explaining that under the law of the new King Hubert, Neel is officially goblin territory. Luke has a flashback to his time in the castle and remembers meeting a goblin named Hubert, of whom he never dealt with. Struck with fear, Luke runs into the city, with the others chasing after him. Upon taking cover behind a building, the Mystic Forest Fighters X witness a band of goblins whipping the enslaved people of Neel. Luke raises Killfear, but Captain Burns informs him that there are too many goblins and it would be a death sentence to try and face them. Luke, however, is enraged at the sight of the goblins beating the innocent citizens, and charges at them. Before they can attack, Luke shoots out a massive beam of black energy from his hands, completely consuming all goblins in his path. The remaining goblins and slaves run away, as Luke falls into a trance. Marsha, the vampire that bit Luke and inflicted vampirism onto him, appears to Luke while he is entranced. She explains that he has finally learned how to use his Dark Power, a spell of darkness that can destroy anything in front of it. It is a gift for Gnitshaks, and contributes to them having the strongest army in the Unknown Side. Luke asks Marsha how she is speaking to him, to which she answers that as Luke's biter, she is his master and can feel whenever he uses his vampire abilities. Using her own powers, she can appear to him and speak. Luke tries to ask her what is going on with the goblins, but she simply tells him to come to Gnitshak immediately. Luke's trance ends, as it's revealed that he has been standing motionless the entire time, growing concern among his friends. Lucille remarks that she never knew Luke had that power, but Captain Burns claims that he has seen it before, referring to it as the "Dark Power that Gnitshaks are cursed with." Luke tells everyone that they must go to Gnitshak immediately, and that he fears for what Hubert might have done during their time at sea. Before they can say anything else, a large group of armed goblins come marching through Neel, forcing the team to hide. Following Burns' command, they sneak back to the ship. As they near it, the goblins spot them and begin to charge, but Anastasia blasts a lightning bolt that kills several of them. The Mystic Forest Fighters X sail away as the goblins stand and watch, deciding not to follow. Meanwhile, Hubert sits on his throne now situated in Realgon, as his messenger Tovac brings him word that the Dragon Key holders attacked in Neel. This worries Hubert, but he insists that his army is unmatched, acknowledging his successful goblin conquering of Neel, Led, and soon to be Gnitshak. Appearances *Hubert the Goblin *Captain Burns *Otis the Grasshopper *Lucille the Werewolf *Anastasia the Werefox *Luke *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Jewel the Wallaby *Ra the Shark *Rattigan *Sapphire *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Yul the Elf *Marsha *Tovac the Goblin (debut) Trivia Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes